The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engines typically include an oil supply pressure sensor to monitor oil pressure supplied to a lubricated portion of the engine, such as the main bearings. With additional hydraulically actuated components such as cam phasers and multi-step lifters being incorporated into engines, additional oil pressure sensors may be needed at locations downstream of an oil supply pressure sensor. Additional oil pressure sensors may add additional cost and complexity to engines.